Casi todo cambió
by Shizenai
Summary: -OneShot/Yullen- El mundo ha estado condenado al cambio desde el principio de todos los tiempos, pero siempre hay cosas que definitivamente nunca pueden cambiarse.


_**Notas del fic:**_

_Muy buenas. En esta ocasión traigo un pequeño fic de DGM. Aún me dura la emoción porque nuestra querida Hoshino está de vuelta, así que eso lo tengo que sacar por algún lado 8)_

_Espero que os guste. Es otra de esas fumadas que se me ocurren cuando pienso en que Yuu-chan y Allen están juntos._

_¡Aquí va!_

_**Disclaimer: **__DGM pertenece a Hoshino Katsura y no a mí, y la prueba es que me tuvo un porrón de meses sufriendo por la ausencia de sus personajes. Hice este fic sin ánimo de lucro y bla, bla, bla... Ustedes ya saben._

* * *

**Casi todo cambió**

por _Shizenai_

El mundo ha estado condenado al cambio desde el principio de todos los tiempos. Cuando el hombre aún no había puesto un pie en sus territorios y ni siquiera el cielo lucía su característico tono azulado.

La existencia misma de aquellos seres Supremos que habían sobrevivido a la furia de Dios, los Noahs, eran la prueba concluyente de que una vez el mundo había sido destruido, transformado y posteriormente obligado a adaptarse a la variación que conlleva esa nueva etapa.

Impedir que volviera a darse aquel cambio era a fin de cuentas el trabajo de cualquier exorcista.

No era miedo ni pereza a enfrentarse a tales modificaciones, simplemente es que había cosas que era mejor dejar tal y como estaban.

Ese mismo pensamiento había pasado más de una vez por la mente de aquel que se detenía perplejo al desembarcar de aquella agrietada barca que lo condujo hasta las entrañas de la Orden.

Tiempo atrás, sus pies le habrían conducido directamente como a un autómata hacia el despacho del jefe del cuartel General, refunfuñando entre dientes alguna amenaza que involucraba al pobre de espíritu que había tenido la dicha de ser su acompañante y por último y no menos importante, decidido a conseguir por cualquier vía que el susodicho supervisor dejara de entrometerse en su forma de hacer las cosas: él siempre había trabajado así y no había necesidad de cambiar algo que funcionada (desde su extremo punto de vista).

Pero cuando era plenamente consciente del nuevo desvío que seguían cada vez más sus pasos, caía en la cuenta de lo mucho que él mismo había cambiado en los últimos meses.

Subía a toda velocidad las escaleras, saludando con un gesto frío a quién fuese necesario si aquello le ayudaba a librarse de su presencia y llegar más rápidamente al lugar en el que podía pasar un tiempo indefinido, teniendo la absoluta certeza de que nada requería más su atención en todo el mundo.

Se adentraba en la recámara sin prestar demasiado interés a quién pudiera curiosear por los alrededores y cerraba la puerta tras de sí con un suspiro de cansancio que contenía con ansiedad. Puerta que, sin equivocación alguna, había atravesado sabiendo que la suya propia la había dejado atrás hacía un par de minutos.

Sólo hasta entonces olvidaba cualquier altercado, cuando se inclinaba con sigilo para oír los suaves respiraciones escapar del pecho que subía y bajaba a su lado, y aspiraba el aliento fresco del durmiente que descansaba con un gesto típicamente cómico en su rostro.

Prácticamente un segundo después podía notar como la sonrisa se abría paso entre sus labios sin demasiado esfuerzo, endulzando su recio semblante de una ternura que se imaginaba, le hacía parecer un completo idiota. Esa misma expresión que esperaba encontrar en el peliblanco una vez que sus párpados se alzaran y vislumbrara su figura después de más de una quincena de días.

Era definitivo, nada haría volver a pensar a Kanda Yuu que había terrenos que era mejor no explorar ni aspectos que no valía la pena modificar por inseguridades o miedo al cambio.

Sujetó la larga melena que caía por su espalda y la zarandeó sutilmente por la nariz del muchacho albino hasta que unos leves espasmos dieron cierta movilidad a sus calmadas facciones. El exorcista se desperezó vagamente y la sonrisa en los labios del mayor se hizo visiblemente más amplia.

-Hmp... Déjame.. -pronunció soñoliento, sin conseguir que cesara el cosquilleo- Para... Ya te lo había dicho, no quiero jugar ahora contigo a las plumas, Lavi... -dijo entre carcajadas.

-¿Lavi...?

Aquel tono de voz fue lo bastante bajo como para pasar desapercibido, pero lo suficientemente reconocible como para hacer que Allen diera un respingo sobre su cama y divisara así, no precisamente con fascinación, el número exacto de colores que habían cruzado la cara del samurai en apenas el minuto y medio que duró aquel silencio.

-Eh...

-¿Lavi? -se repitió incrédulo para si mismo como si dudara de lo que había oido- Che... Maldito enano, menudo bofetazo acabas de darme...

-¡Espera, Kanda! ¿Qué estás pen...? ¡Agh!

Nadie pudo evitar mirar con interés la escena cuando la puerta de la habitación del exorcista inglés se abrió de golpe, dejando entrever en principio una humareda totalmente escalofriante por la que segundos después surgió lo que parecía una versión robotizada de Kanda Yuu caminando a zancadas enormes y luciendo un color rojo indudablemente inhumano en la tez de su cara normalmente tan blanca. Y un poco más abajo, enganchado como una lapa a su pierna, el pequeño Allen Walker haciendo las de fregona al suelo del cuartel, dejando en su camino una estela de lagrimas que garantizaba la saturación de al menos un embalse.

-¡Odio tu pervertida forma de interpretar las cosas! -se defendió el albino.

-¡Piérdete, imbecil! Ahora puedes ir a hacerte cosquillitas con el conejo...

-¡Noooo! ¡Si yo sólo quiero hacértelas a...!

-¡Hey, Allen! -interrumpió una voz proveniente del pasillo contiguo- ¿Entonces has cambiado de opinión?

-¡Que no!

No había una sola mirada que no reparara en tan cotidiana escena, aunque lejos de querer enviar al infierno a cualquier chismoso descarado (cosa de la que probablemente se encargaría después), el demonio del cabello azulado sólo moría en deseos de rebanar árboles a los pies de la Orden, a modo de sustitución de ciertas gargantas. Cerró los puños y frunció más si podía al ceño hasta tal punto que sus cejas parecieron una sola.

Maldita fuera su suerte... No había duda de que después de todo, había cosas que jamás, pero jamás de los jamases podían cambiarse.

**FIN**

* * *

_Os juro que me había propuesto escribir algo serio entre estos dos, pero me da que sea cuál sea la situación, uno de los dos iba a terminar cargándose el momento xD_

_Espero vuestros comentarios y ojalá nos volvamos a ver pronto._

_¡Que estén bien!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
